


Roulade de bœuf

by Anaquilibria



Series: 2017 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [12]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Kink, M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Эггзи любит смотреть, как Гарри ест.





	Roulade de bœuf

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Короткий Хвост.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды геронтофилии.  
> За название спасибо кэпу Хмурая птица.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©

Эггзи любит смотреть, как Гарри ест.

Он, конечно, старается не попасться, глядя на Гарри, когда тот откусывает от булки, отпивает из бокала или вытирает рот салфеткой, — Гарри точно не оценил бы, начни Эггзи дрочить под столом, — но, наверное, в глубине души Эггзи всегда знал, что однажды тот поймёт. Гарри не дурак, в конце концов.

Так и происходит в один из вечеров, когда у них обоих совпадает перерыв между миссиями.

Эггзи откидывается на спинку стула, сытый и усталый после спарринга с Рокси, и поднимает глаза на сидящего рядом Гарри. Тот отрезает кусочек мясного рулета, и Эггзи заворожённо смотрит, как Гарри подносит вилку ко рту, прожёвывает мясо и мягко глотает.

А потом Гарри слегка поворачивается — и ловит взгляд Эггзи.

Твою мать.

— Эггзи? — спрашивает Гарри, приподнимая брови.

Эггзи, хренов шпион, не может выдавить ни звука.

В общем-то, и незачем — Гарри не слепой, а стояк Эггзи уже заметен в брюках.

— О, — спокойно говорит Гарри, — о, это очень льстит.

Он откладывает вилку и нож — Эггзи машинально залипает — и слегка склоняет голову.

Эггзи недоумённо моргает — а потом, была не была, придвигает свой стул ближе к Гарри, нагло запускает руку в его тарелку, отрывает кусочек мясного рулета и протягивает Гарри на пальцах. Тот осторожно прихватывает мясо — не касаясь Эггзи зубами, но Эггзи всё равно чувствует их так близко, и по спине проходит лёгкая дрожь — и медленно жуёт; прожевав, Гарри коротко лижет кончики пальцев Эггзи.

Тот отрывает второй кусок. Ладонь Эггзи испачкана жиром и соком, Эггзи раскрывает её, поднося Гарри, и ждёт, что рано или поздно Гарри удивлённо спросит, где Эггзи набрался таких манер, — но Гарри молча облизывает ладонь широкими мазками и выглядит довольным, как сытый кот.

Всё это выглядит странно: Эггзи, вернувшийся из ателье и только снявший пиджак, Гарри в очках и белоснежной рубашке, стол, сервированный по всем правилам, потому что иногда Гарри тот ещё зануда, — и при этом, вместо того, чтобы есть ножом и вилкой, Гарри ест с рук Эггзи, его рот блестит, и Эггзи дико хочется притянуть его голову за волосы к своему члену.

Гарри как будто читает его мысли и следующий кусок рулета берёт уже сам, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Хищным животным нельзя глядеть в глаза, вдруг вспоминает Эггзи, особенно собакам, — но Гарри только расслабленно улыбается, подбирая прилипшую крошку. Эггзи не угроза Гарри, и они оба это знают.

Гарри доедает рулет, то отрывая сам, то принимая предложенное Эггзи; на последнем куске, которым Эггзи проводит по его губам, Гарри тянется чуть выше, царапая зубами точку пульса. Ладонь Эггзи тёплая и влажная; он весь согрет ощущением, будто Гарри хочет проглотить и его целиком.

Эггзи не был бы против.

Гарри пробирается рукой под его рубашку, ведёт испачканными пальцами по животу, слегка задевая ногтями, и кожа Эггзи гудит вдоль невидимых следов.

— Отсосать тебе? — спрашивает Гарри.

Эггзи только молча кивает. Гарри легко перетекает вниз, расстёгивает его брюки, и Эггзи неловко приподнимается, помогая их спустить. От Гарри пахнет мясом; Эггзи дышит глубже и едва не всхлипывает, когда Гарри сразу надевается ртом на член. Мягкие волосы Гарри легко растрёпываются под пальцами Эггзи, и Гарри смотрит на него из-под полузакрытых век — он терпеть не может, когда Эггзи портит его причёску, но слишком увлечён, чтобы отмахиваться.

Эггзи чувствует яз ык Гарри на головке члена, скользящие губы, горячее нёбо и — совсем намёком — острые края зубов; иногда, когда Гарри улыбается, за белыми резцами видны клыки, и Эггзи представляет, как они вдавливаются в его кожу, дёргается со стоном, сжимая затылок Гарри, и в ушах низко шумит кровь. Гарри одобрительно мычит, и Эггзи захлёбывается воздухом, кончает, стукнувшись головой о спинку стула.

Гарри гладит его взмокшие дрожащие бёдра.

— Пойдём спать, — ласково говорит Гарри, когда Эггзи поднимается на нетвёрдых ногах; Гарри обнимает его, упираясь стояком в бедро, и по усталому расслабленному телу Эггзи пробегают мурашки.

Эггзи целует Гарри, ощущая свой вкус, смешанный со вкусом мяса, и думает, что, может быть, Гарри полюбит есть с его рук. Может быть, Гарри любил и раньше, до того, как Эггзи знал, но это было одной из тех немногих идей, которые Гарри не предложил бы Эггзи сам, — и сейчас, когда Гарри легко взъерошивает носом его волосы, подталкивая в направлении спальни, Эггзи ужасно доволен, что догадался правильно.


End file.
